Roxas/Plot
Arrancar Arc Roxas first appears after her fellow Shinigami have cut her down, due to their discovery of her Visored race. She is found by the Urahara Shop employees and taken to the Shop, and cared for. Yoruichi expresses a motherly love for her here, by waiting by her side. She awakes the next day, and Urahara informs her that her recuperation may take a month, and she determinedly, replies that she will fully heal in five days. Later, she converses with Kensei, telling him that she still sees him as her captain and presenting memories of the 9th Squad. This also presents her feelings for Kensei, and her struggling ability to hide her spiritual pressure. Turn Back the Pendulum Arc Roxas is first seen, two days after was appointed Captain of the 12th Division and appears troubled. appears and converses briefly with her over the late hour, before asking if something was wrong. Roxas simply replies that nothing was wrong and respectively calls him ''Captain. '' Kensei doesn't appear to believe her. She is then seen with her division, sent to investigate the mysterious disappearances in the . In response to complaining about the fact that they had to investigate something when they did not even know what to investigate, Roxas tries to prevent her from continuing to complain, knowing that it would anger Kensei, but Mashiro ignores the rest of her division's warnings, and Kensei grows irritated. Mashiro then notes that a vanguard of 10 others had already been sent prior to their arrival. Kensei is irritated to the point to which he needed his other subordinates to restrain him from attacking her. Kensei told her that she was not even asked to come along, and that she should just go home. She responds that she was his lieutenant, so she had to follow him, and then fell down to the ground and went into a temper tantrum, screaming about how hungry she was. However, Kensei decided to ignore her. Roxas then precedes to tell Mashiro hat she can stay there and Roxas would go with Kensei. Mashiro seems surprised and goes to ask a question, but decides not to. Soon after, Roxas and her division are alerted by a nearby Hollow attack. Roxas and her division (with the exception of Mashiro) then precede to attack the Hollow, attempting to save in its grasp. However, Kensei had to use his Shikai to destroy the Hollow. After the battle, had remained and began crying, in which Kensei tried to cheer him up, but only succeded in making him cry. Roxas then shoved Kensei out of the way and hugged him, reassuring him. Fake Karakura Town Arc Roxas appears earlier than the other Visored, having felt the spiritual pressure of . She arrived shortly after and , and Hollowfied, quickly anaylyzing how much power she would need to protect and from , a demonstration of her caring personality towards her subordinates (whether or not she is still within the Gotei). Upon putting on her Hollow mask, Roxas uses shunpō and momentarily overpowers by using a bridge cable to tie him up. However, easily breaks of the cord, surprising Roxas as he punches her, shattering her mask. As Roxas plummets to the ground below, she notes of how extreme his power is; in that he had managed to crack her mask with a single hit. However, Roxas' tenacity comes into play, and she quickly alters her direction and launches herself at , quickly activating her Shikai, calling an idiot for believing their battle would be over with a single punch. However, is able to punch her yet again, knocking her onto a nearby building, and rendering her unconscious. As is about to finish her off, the appear and rescues her by using shunpō to grab her and pull her back up with the rest the . Once there, she is scolded by for rushing in, though stops him, saying that he understood why she rushed in. She is then passed to Kensei, to be removed from the battlefield and receive some safety. Kensei uses shunpō and reappears in a grassy park area and lays her down. He appears to be worried, as the right side of her face is damaged, from Ayon's punches, and she is bleeding from her mouth, indicating interal injury. For a moment, it seems as though Kensei will remain with her, but he quickly reappears by the rest the Visored. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Sometime after Aizen's defeat, Kensei convinced her to return to the Gotei and promptly returned to her position as the secondary lieutenant of the Ninth Division. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Roxas was deefated on the battlefield, beside , , and . She was later collected by , despite not being "on the list". She was the first of those within the orbs to awake, and expressed a fear towards artifical limbs. She is then scolded by for attacking and even being defeated. Category:Plot